


Three's A Party

by jonginoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open Relationships, Throuple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginoon/pseuds/jonginoon
Summary: Jongin, being the understanding boyfriend that he is, accommodates Kyungsoo's very weird request.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Three's A Party

The meeting ended after what seemed like forever. The client could not put a hold on what he really wanted for his product but after renegotiations and briefs, Kyungsoo finally had the go-signal for his latest ad project. “He’s selling tumblers. There’s nothing to spice that up.” Kyungsoo thought to himself as he gathered his laptop and planner when Yixing asked him to stay. 

“Great job back there, Kyungsoo. I know you’re just 2 years here but I’m really impressed with how you handle our clients. Even the worst ones.” 

Kyungsoo smiled back. “I think the agency pays me well enough to handle the most snobby people.” 

Yixing sniggers as he lightly taps Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “Maybe not enough. You should expect a raise but that also means more projects.” 

The latter beamed at the promise of higher pay, momentarily ignoring the fact that it also means more complicated work for him. “Thanks, sir. I won’t disappoint you.” 

Yixing gives him a nod before leaving the conference room. The long hours Kyungsoo spends on his project and the pressure from his supervisors and their clients still weigh on him as much as they did back when he was still an intern. Spending every single week trying to please everyone wears him out but he never resented the job enough to make him quit. 

Kyungsoo graduated with a multimedia arts degree and he’s finally doing what he really wanted. Although his parents would keep on egging him to audition on some shows because of his charming face and amazing voice, he never loved the limelight. He likes to be the one making others shine and not the other way around. 

Right after college, the company he interned for immediately offered him a hefty salary. Not that he resents living with his parents but Kyungsoo was more than glad to take a salary that could afford him his own apartment. 

He loved being independent because that also meant he gets to finally move in with his boyfriend. He and Jongin go way back college. Kyungsoo hated Jongin at first, maybe out of envy because of his photography skills, but mostly because of the smug looks Jongin gives him. Of how he always looked perfect even during the busiest weeks. 

Kyungsoo tried controlling his feelings for the guy but Jongin eventually caught up and they became a couple in no time. College was their one big honeymoon where they fantasized about living together, away from the privy eyes of their families who never really became comfortable with their relationship. And now that they can do whatever they want, Kyungsoo feels his life finally came around.

Only an hour left until Kyungsoo’s workday ends so he shoots a quick text to Jongin asking if they would get dinner together. He settles on his desk to tie some loose ends, reply to some emails, and lists down his work priorities for the next day. It was a cycle. Maybe an even demeaning cycle of professional life but Kyungsoo is too prideful to admit that. 

He is too prideful to admit that ever since he and Jongin started their careers, their relationship took a standstill. They did not fall out of love. God, they still loved each other way too much. 

Kyungsoo likes to think that their time of doing stupid things together was over and they now have their own careers to cultivate. Kyungsoo has his own and Jongin is a budding freelance photographer blessed with connections that he only has to sit and wait as his gigs pile up. 

Kyungsoo might appear as a very unassuming and no-nonsense corporate slave but he can’t help but think of how he spends way too much of his time pleasing other people’s whims. He wants to explore a lot of things with Jongin. Especially with Jongin. 

When Jongin replies with the name of the restaurant where they would eat together, Kyungsoo promises that he will finally be honest with Jongin. He’s afraid of how this would impact their relationship, but even just that makes him feel alive again. It’s frustrating that a potential issue in their relationship is the source of whatever excitement he’s looking for. 

“Hey, Soo. Want to grab some drinks with us?” Jongdae gestured to his work husband Minseok on the opposite end of the office floor. 

Kyungsoo smiles as he apologetically shakes his head to his best friend. “Sorry babe. Jongin and I have dinner.” 

“Right. Guess it’s just me and my fake husband here.” Jongdae takes another look at Minseok who was giving him a confused look. “I swear, if he doesn’t keep with what I feel for him, I’ll personally drag him on an actual date someday.” 

“That’s not a bad idea.” Kyungsoo chuckles at the thought of Jongdae dragging Minseok on an actual romantic date. “Anyway, I should leave. Jongin’s picking me up.” 

“Is he really? Say hi to Daddy Jongin for me.” Jongdae raises his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo berates him. “Only I get to call him that.” He smirks before lifting his bag and giving a small hug to Jongdae. 

“Bye then. Take care, babe.” Jongdae hugs him back. 

Kyungsoo checks himself in the elevator’s mirror on his way down. Of course, he doesn’t want to look that tired during the rare times he and Jongin go out to eat together. 

He walks up the lobby and sees his boyfriend patiently waiting. Jongin was clad in head-to-toe black but honestly, he looks good whatever he wears. 

Jongin turns and perks up after seeing Kyungsoo makes a beeline towards him. “Hey, love.” Jongin gives him an endearing smile as Kyungsoo buries himself in his embrace. 

“Hi, love.” Kyungsoo looks up as they leave their hug and start heading out the building. “You know I was really hoping you’d bring me somewhere else but I’m only fooling myself. Of course, it has to be chicken wings.” Kyungsoo feigns disgust. 

“Hey.” Jongin glares playfully as he enters the car. “You know you can always choose where you want us to eat right?” 

“I’m just kidding. As long as you promise to eat vegetables for tomorrow’s lunch.” Kyungsoo states as he settles down the passenger’s side. 

“Okay, mom.” Jongin pouts as he starts the engine. 

It was a short 10-minute drive and the couple just updated each other on what currently fills up their plate. Spending most of the day at work, they had to make most of whatever time they have left for each other. 

Jongin was laughing at Kyungsoo’s rants. The latter, on the other hand, was consciously fattening up Jongin. He wants his boyfriend to feel as giddy as possible knowing everything could change after the conversation he plans to have later.

He’s not really scared. In fact, he feels excited. Just the fact that a non-work thing makes him feel extreme emotions is enough to make him think that this is worth it. 

They’re midway through dinner when Kyungsoo finally drops the bomb. 

“Hey. I have something important to tell you.” Kyungsoo gives a reluctant smile to Jongin. 

The latter places down the chicken he’s been nibbling on when he noticed the serious tone in his boyfriend. 

“You’re not breaking up with me, right? Because I’m not breaking up with you.” Jongin says with a serious tone. And he’s right, their relationship might be at a standstill but everything else is going well, and he feels nothing but love when he thinks of them together. 

“Of course not. Why would I do that?” Kyungsoo quickly replies and he notices how Jongin’s shoulders visibly relaxed. 

“Then what is it?” 

Kyungsoo was actually dreading this day but he finally mustered up his courage. 

“Let’s have an open relationship.” 

It’s not even an exaggeration to say that Jongin’s jaw dropped. 

“What? You're kidding right?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head to Jongin’s disbelief. 

“Here me out first, okay?” Kyungsoo gently asks as Jongin shifts in his seat. “I love you, Jongin. That has never changed. But recently, I just felt like everything is so boring and uneventful. I want something new.” 

“Are we not fucking well enough?” Jongin asks. 

“No. I still enjoy it a lot. But this is not just about sex. I just realized that we’re too tied up in our careers and every day feels the same. I want some spice in my life, Jongin. And before you even say that you can just give that to me, no. This is different. I want us to explore.” 

“Okay, I understand. Go on.” 

“Wait. So are you agreeing with this?” There’s a slight surprise in Kyungsoo’s voice as he did not expect Jongin to agree to this so quickly. 

“Not yet. Just tell me where you want to go with this.” 

“So, here’s what will happen.” Kyungsoo continues. “We stay as couples but the only difference is, we can date other people, have sex with them. But that’s just that. We can even have double dates or foursomes if you want.” 

Jongin nods and slowly comes to a realization. “What if you leave me for someone else?” 

Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly. “I’m not gonna do that. Last time checked, I’m still madly in love with you. You might annoy me sometimes but I can’t imagine myself actually breaking up with you.” 

Jongin gives him a confused look. “Then what’s the point of this?”

Kyungsoo shrugs but he doesn’t snap. This was already too much of an ideal reaction. “It’s just, I’m giving you the permission to fool around. If you find someone hot, you’re not bound not to fuck with them. The same goes for me.” 

Jongin laughs. “You know I’ll never get laid with anyone else but you, right?” 

“I know, dumbass. I just want you to know that if ever that time happens, you can do that. Just think of it as side adventures. I’m your main person of course.” Kyungsoo convinces Jongin. 

“I hate that I love you too much.” Jongin sighs. Kyungsoo perks up in anticipation of whatever Jongin says next. 

“So yes. I’m agreeing with this setup only on one condition. You have to let me know who you’re hooking up with. You know I’m not the type to get jealous or overprotective but I still want to know.” 

Kyungsoo quickly nods his head. “Of course. I assume you’d do the same?” 

“Bold of you to assume I’d mess with other people.” 

Kyungsoo smirks in response. “You never know.”

* * *

Weeks passed after they had that conversation and Kyungsoo was just glad how Jongin never took it the wrong way. He feared that Jongin might feel insecure or even question how much Kyungsoo loved him. If he ever felt that way, he never really showed it. Everything stayed the same. They worked long hours during the day and cuddled (and maybe fucked) during the night. 

Kyungsoo now lies in bed as the taller guy plays with his hair. “It’s been weeks but you never really introduced someone to me.” 

Kyungsoo lifted his face. “Don’t be too excited. And don’t ever assume I’m calling this off. If anything, I think you’ll beat me to it since you’re always around and I’m just stuck in the office.” 

“Honey? How could you say that?” Jongin made an exaggerated look of disbelief. “I rarely meet cute people. Besides, I don’t think I would want to sleep with anyone else but you.” 

“You keep saying that.” Kyungsoo rubs his chin as an idea dawns on him. “If you find someone first, you have to buy me a new kitchenware set. If I find someone new, I’ll get you new gear. What do you think?” 

Jongin hugged him, laughing. “Thanks in advance babe. I know I’ll win this, anyway.” 

Kyungsoo huffed in feigned annoyance at his boyfriend. “Whatever.”

* * *

Jongin entered the pristine office floor, receiving looks from the employees. Of course, he did. Jongin took confident strides and looked immaculate in his all-black work outfit. His jaw distinctively jutted from his gentle face and his arms toned from his regular days in the gym. It would be a sin not to stare.

He headed directly to Baekhyun’s office, one of the senior partners in this architectural agency. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s best friend, contacted Jongin for a project and while he’s practically swamped with projects, he could not decline Baekhyun knowing how Kyungsoo will just force him into it, anyway. 

Jongin knocked and heard Baekhyun’s familiar voice. “Come in.” 

He opened the door to Baekhyun who looked like he was in the middle of a discussion with a tall guy. “Hopefully, I’m not interrupting?” 

The office was spacious with tall windows overlooking the city. A mint green couch was on the side. A slim glass table stood in front with plush chairs in an assortment of pastels surrounding it. 

Baekhyun rose from his seat and greeted Jongin with a friendly hug. “No, not at all. I’m lucky you took on this project without me having to ask your boyfriend to force you.” 

Jongin chuckled slightly at the comment. “I know I’ll have to accept it anyway.” 

Baekhyun looked up and noticed he was _actually_ still in the middle of something. “Oh, sorry. Jongin, this is Sehun. He’s an intern but I treat him just like a younger brother. You know, fattening him up so he won’t go anywhere else when he graduates.” 

Jongin eyed the young man sitting on the chair. He was tall. His skin was pale and his face, Jongin couldn’t place it, was shifting from gentle to mischievous. Maybe it was his sharp nose. Sehun wore a gray dress shirt over fitted black pants that accentuated his long limbs. Jongin couldn’t help but notice how this man looked unreal. 

Jongin didn't notice he was already staring when Baekhyun whispered to his ear. "He's pretty right?" 

Jongin quickly came back to his senses and ignored Baekhyun's comment. He offered his hand to the young man who immediately rose from his seat. 

And god, he is gorgeous. 

"I'm Jongin. Baekhyun hired for your latest project." Jongin offered his hand, already anticipating how Sehun's hand would feel. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sehun." Sehun gave a wide smile and Jongin couldn't help but feel his stomach warming up. _"God, why does he have to be this hot. I don't want to buy another kitchenware set. Wait….what the fuck am I even thinking? I don't want to bang this dude. Do I?"_

Baekhyun broke the standstill with a smirk growing on his lips. "Right. Sehun would be working a lot on this since he's directly reporting under me so expect to see him a lot. He's just an intern but treat him like any other professional."

Sehun took that as his cue to leave the two to talk and bid goodbye to his boss and the newcomer. 

Baekhyun offered Jongin a seat before settling behind his desk. "He's hot right? Don't lie to me. But he's like a younger brother to me, so I can set you up if you want."

"What?" Jongin blinked in surprise. "Are you suggesting I cheat on your best friend? I'm not even interested with that guy." 

"Your stares say otherwise, darling. Besides, I heard about your new setup so this should be fine." Baekhyun gave him an amused look as he tapped his pen lightly on his disk. 

Jongin gasped as he came to a conclusion. "No, no, no." He chuckled as he shook his head. "This is a setup. Kyungsoo made you do this. What is he on? You're best friend has been really weird lately, asking for this open relationship shit which I eventually agreed on. But, is the new kitchenware really worth it?" 

"Come on Jongin. Do you think Kyungsoo is just in this for the bet? He wants to have fun with you. This might seem like a game but this is what your boyfriend needs right now." 

Jongin absentmindedly nodded his head. "Yeah, I get that. But isn't it weird? We've been very committed to each other ever since, you know that, now he suddenly wants to bring random people in our relationship?"

Baekhyun quickly agreed. "Maybe. But you should trust your boyfriend. He wouldn't come to you with this arrangement if he's not desperate. He might seem to act like a mom sometimes but Kyungsoo just wants to have some new, risky, and playful fun." 

"Yeah, yeah." Jongin surrendered. "But I swear, if some nasty guy gets on with him, I'm calling this off."

"Good luck with that. Kyungsoo has high standards with guys. Look at yourself."

Jongin made a face. "Now you're sucking up? Can we talk about the project now?"

Baekhyun agreed and they spent at least an hour discussing the shoot and the concept he wants Jongin to work on. Both of them were amazing at their jobs so it wasn't a big surprise how just an hour of brainstorming yielded promising results already. Jongin was about to leave the office when Baekhyun repeated his earlier suggestion. 

"You'll be working a lot with Sehun since I want him to take on bigger roles. If ever you change your mind, I can still help you with that. And please take care of him for me."

"Whatever."

* * *

Kyungsoo was chopping vegetables when he heard their front door unlock. This was one of the few days of the week where he had enough energy to prepare a home cooked meal. Mostly, he and Jongin ate out or ordered food. Although he loved spending time in the kitchen, he’s mostly too drained to do some real cooking. That’s why when he felt like he had enough energy, he immediately texted Jongin instructing him to head straight to home. _No fried chicken for today, finally._

Jongin made a beeline for him. “Hey.” Kyungsoo felt the taller guy’s strong arms envelop his smaller frame. “What are you cooking?” 

“Just some stir-fried vegetables to go with the ribs. How’s work with Baekhyun?” 

Kyungsoo flinched when he felt Jongin’s palm hit his butt cheek. “Hey!” He turned around to face his boyfriend. “What was that for?” 

“Oh, we’re playing dumb now? You asked Baekyun to set me up with some unsuspecting boy just to win this bet? Admit it before I’ll take this out on you later.” 

Kyungsoo smirked at the idea of Jongin dominating him later but he shoved these aside, _for now_. “So what? I just want to win. Was he hot?” 

The taller guy palmed his face in frustration. “Oh my god. I can’t win with you.” Kyungsoo just answered him with soft laughter. “You didn’t answer my question, sir.” 

Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin’s face heated up. This was rare. “Oh. So he really is hot.” 

Jongin turned out around to escape the prying eyes of his boyfriend. He opened the fridge to get water even if he’s not really thirsty. Kyungsoo was adamant about getting answers even if he could just ask Baekhyun who the guy was. 

“Tell me. I won’t mind. You know you can’t avoid me all night.” 

Jongin sighed in defeat. “Fine.” He turned around to face Kyungsoo but his eyes could not meet his boyfriend’s. “I guess, he’s good-looking,” Kyungsoo smirked in response. “You’re such a flirt, Kim Jongin.” 

“Hey! Where did that even come from?” Jongin protested. 

“Just kidding, okay. Stop being so pressed. Change your clothes first, I’m almost done here anyway.” Kyungsoo resumed cooking and was now heating up the pan.

A few minutes later, Kyungsoo and Jongin were already facing each other while eating dinner. Their six-seater dining set looked like an oasis in the middle of the muted colors of their apartment. Aside from the few pieces of art that hung on their walls, Kyungsoo made their place as calm as possible. His life was enough chaos as it is.

As usual, they updated each other about work. Kyungsoo was saying that his boss was giving him a slight breather from work knowing how he’ll be working day and night in the coming weeks. They made a huge deal with a clothing line and Kyungsoo was assigned to head the project. Jongin was about to talk on his project with Baekhyun but he stumbled on a question he wanted to ask his boyfriend. 

“Love,” Jongin settled his spoon on his plate. “Don’t laugh at me but, _are you driving me out_? 

Kyungsoo expected that Jongin might ask this and he was prepared to answer the question. “Love.” He took Jongin’s hands, rubbing his thumbs on them. “I would never do that. I am merely suggesting. It’s not that I want to slowly drive you out, I just want us to explore. I trust you enough for this and I think you feel the same about me. Hmm?” 

“Of course, I trust you.” Jongin bowed his head, shy of what he is about to say next. “I’m just. I’m just….I’m just afraid that someone will take you from me. Like what if you realize that you’re better off with someone else?” 

Kyungsoo gently kissed Jongin’s hands. “Jonginnie, I’m not the type to make promises. But I will tell you this. There are so many things I am unsure of in this world, but the only thing I’m sure of is I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Kyungsoo smiled when he noticed Jongin’s cheeks redden. He loves it when he makes Jongin all soft and cuddly like this. Other people might just see him as a pretty guy who could easily come off as a playboy but to Kyungsoo, Jonginnie is as soft as a baby. And he loved every bit of him. 

“Really?” Jongin met Kyungsoo’s eyes with the same sparkle as they did when they officially became a couple. 

“Really.” Kyungsoo nodded sincerely. “Now finish your food. I don’t see you eating your vegetables.” 

“Okay, mom,” Jongin said in a mocking tone. “But you barely ate anything?” 

“Ugh. I hate top privilege.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Of course, I don’t want to be full when you’re railing me later.” 

“Oh.” Jongin’s eyes widened and his whole body perked up at the comment. “I would actually love that.” 

“You’re such a baby.”

* * *

“That’s it, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo was on all fours as Jongin thrust from behind. “Yes, baby. Faster.” 

Jongin obeyed as he spread Kyungsoo’s legs wider so he could gain better access. “I like it when you’re begging, Mr. Doh.” While his hand gripped the shoulder, he placed the other one right in front of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “You talk a lot. Now suck my fingers.” 

Kyungsoo instantly obeyed as their room was filled with muffled gasps and moans. They knew their bodies really well. Jongin knew how Kyungsoo likes foreplay a lot, how he loved it when Jongin kissed him while he entered him. Kyungsoo also knew how tugging on Jongin’s dick while giving him a blowjob sucks the soul out of him. How thrashing out his tongue inside Jongin’s mouth while he rides him, makes the latter thrust harder and with more want. 

Sex was a dance that the couple has mastered for so long.

Jongin pulled out and plopped himself on the bed, lifting his arms behind his head. Kyungsoo took this cue and slowly guided himself to sit on Jongin’s raging dick. 

“You feel so good, Mr. Doh.” Jongin moaned in pleasure as his boyfriend moved up and down. Now that he can see Kyungsoo’s face, he felt his body heat up more at the sight of his boyfriend melting in pleasure. 

Jongin is barely even holding himself. The way Kyungsoo traps his member in tight embrace, the warmth spreading into every inch of him, and the deep moans and grumbles that sends shivers down his spine. Everything about Kyungsoo makes Jongin either in pleasure or admiration. 

He laid Kyungsoo down as he replaced his condom. Jongin moaned as the cool lubricant touched his sensitive dick, gracefully dripping down its length. Only Kyungsoo's deep breaths are heard as he tried to gather as much air before Jongin sniffs it out of him again. 

The smaller guy raised his legs to Jongin who immediately gripped them to pull him closer. Jongin entered Kyungsoo with much ease but he still felt how the walls closed around him, and he grunted as the sensation overtook him. 

Kyungsoo moaned in pleasure as he felt Jongin enter him gently but decisively. The taller guy slowly moved his hips, angling his body so he hits his boyfriend's sweet spot every time. 

He picked up his pace as Kyungsoo struggled to hold in his bursting orgasm. Kyungsoo could only admire how Jongin gyrated in front of him, how his body moved in perfect rhythm, and how he controlled every inch of his body to give extreme pleasure. 

Above all, seeing how Jongin's face contort in pleasure, sends Kyungsoo to the edge. It was the most beautiful sight he could ask for. Kyungsoo felt his abdomen tug and the heat building up on his groin.

"Baby, I'm coming." Kyungsoo moaned languidly as white spurts erupted from him, splashing on his and Jongin's stomach. 

It wasn't long before he felt Jongin's erratic thrusts and he knew that he's near. Jongim gave him a few strong thrusts before finally pulling out. With Kyungsoo still laid before him, Jongin hurriedly pointed his dick to Kyungsoo's tongue, already waving in anticipation. 

He gripped his dick, giving it a few strokes before he finally screams Kyungsoo's name in symphony with his orgasm landing on the majestic person's face before him. 

He plops himself beside his boyfriend. And for a moment, they just lay beside each other. Their hearts beating in sequence, their exhausted breaths bouncing off the walls of their room. No one spoke as they soaked in all the pleasure they received in each other's company. 

"I fucking love you." Jongin finally gives in. 

Kyungsoo faces him and holds his face. "I love you too, Mr. Kim. Now let's get cleaned up."

* * *

Jongin is now walking up the lobby of Baekhyun’s office. The firm occupied three floors on an upscale office building in the city. The lobby had pristine white walls and tiled floors. Contemporary art dotted the large space which served as an entrance for the thousands of employees working here. It was already past the morning rush so there were only a few people running about. 

Jongin wore a simple white dress shirt tucked neatly in his fitted gray pants. It was simple but enough to make him look like he was the one in a photoshoot. He was about to present the visitor badge when a familiar voice came from behind him. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” 

He turned around to the tall guy clad in his usual office wear. Sehun looked the part only that you would rather see him walk on a runway than in an office lobby. Jongin could’t explain how Sehun makes him flustered. The way the young man confidently carries himself doesn’t sit well with him. 

“Good morning, Sehun. Just call me, Jongin.” He tried his best to show the most genuine smile. He really doesn’t want to come off as intimidating or a snob, but there’s a slim chance of that knowing how Sehun seems to be very comfortable with him. 

“Let’s walk together shall we?” Sehun invites him and Jongin follows, amused at the taller guy’s friendliness. 

There was no one else on the elevator so Jongin tried his best to keep just enough space between him and Sehun. Not too much to come off as rude, and not too close that Sehun might think he’s being over-familiar. Jongin was wracking his mind for anything that could start a conversation when Sehun beat him to it. 

“So” Sehun shifts in his place. “Jongin. What do you like in a person you’re working with?” 

If Jongin didn’t know better, he would assume Sehun is hitting on him. He mentally berates himself for even thinking of this possibility so he just answers the taller guy’s question as candidly as he can. 

“Well, I like people who don’t hesitate to share their ideas. I work better when I know people are willing to be open to me.” 

Jongin tries his best to contain his surprise when he feels Sehun move closer to him. “Anything else?” He’s thankful that they’re facing the door, so Sehun couldn’t see whatever flustered state his face is in. He’s not even sure why he didn’t move to the side when he had every chance to do so. 

“That’s it. I’m pretty chill when working.” Jongin hopes Sehun doesn’t notice how his voice dropped. 

“Chill, huh? But why are you so nervous.” Sehun mutters to himself but loud enough for Jongin to make out the words. 

“What did you say?” Jongin faces the taller guy. 

“Nothing, Jongin. I said I’m glad I’m working with someone as chill and skilled as you.” Sehun lied. 

Jongin just nods, not wanting to press further and complicate things. There’s already enough tension in him as it is. He just wants the elevator ride to end. He breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens to the office lobby. 

The two men enter the office floor to the inquisitive looks of the employees. While Sehun remained unbothered, Jongin wanted to hide his face from everyone. He really doesn’t like to bring attention to himself. 

Jongin almost regrets his decision to finish planning everything with Baekhyun’s team when he could have just added his suggestions when the plan is ready for him. But he doesn’t work this way. He wants to involve himself in every aspect of all his projects. 

He goes directly to Baekhyun’s office while Sehun leaves his bag in his cubicle. Baekhyun is having his breakfast when he enters the office. He greets him with a smile. “Oh you’re early. I usually just eat here in the office. You want me to order anything for you?” 

Jongin waves it off with a smile. “No need, Baek. Kyungsoo made me breakfast.” Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. 

“Why can’t I have a boyfriend as sweet as yours?” Baekhyun dramatically shakes his head. 

Jongin chuckles as he takes a seat in front of Baekhyun’s desk. “Maybe if you went out of your office, you’d find one. You can’t hug your career when you’re lonely at night, you know.” 

“Hey! Since when did you become as rude as your boyfriend?” Baekhyun berates him. “I wouldn’t need to get out of this office to find a boyfriend.” 

Jongin widens his eyes as he realizes the implication of his friend’s statement. “You’re dating an employee?” 

“Of course, not.” Baekhyun quickly replies. “Not yet.” 

Jongin decides if he talks about how Sehun behaved suspiciously earlier but he’s expecting that Baekhyun might misinterpret and exaggerate his statements, so he just lets Baekhyun finish his breakfast in silence. 

“Can I call pretty boy now?” Baekhyun asks as he clears his desk. Jongin, although he is pretty much sure who this person is, still asks the question. “Pretty boy?” 

“Sehun, of course.” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly. “I’m allowed to call him that since he’s very much like a younger brother to me. By the way, you made quite an impression on him the last time you came.” 

Jongin uncomfortably shifts in his seat. _He doesn’t like where this conversation is going_. 

“What about me?” He tries his best to pretend he’s not really interested in what Baekhyun has to say but fails dramatically. Baekhyun has known him for so long, nothing passes his eyes. 

“Don’t pretend you’re not liking this.” Baekhyun makes a face. “Anyway, I think Sehun likes you. He kept on asking me about you last time, I was about to give him your number. But I’m loyal to you, of course.”

Jongin bows his head, not really knowing how to process this information. “Thanks. I guess.” He’s not new to people admiring him but it’s the first time he really gave it a thought. 

“Wait!” Baekhyun gasps dramatically. “Are you blushing? Oh my god!” 

Jongin quickly denies it. “No, I’m not. I’m just flattered. That’s all.” 

Baekhyun is amused at how his friend acts like a quirky teenager. “Sure. Just tell that to yourself. Do you need time to recover or should I call him now so we can start working?”

“You know, if I didn’t see the amount of paperwork stacked on your desk, I’d assume you’re just spending your time fooling around here.” Jongin sighs, barely even containing the rush of emotions, he can’t fully explain. “Of course, call him in.” 

A few minutes later, the statuesque man entered the spacious office. He clutched his laptop in one hand and his coffee mug in the other. Jongin noticed how Sehun rolled up his sleeves revealing his smooth, pale arms. His dress shirt was tucked neatly and hugged his flat stomach. Jongin quickly comes to his senses and averts his eyes before Baekhyun makes another snide remark. 

Baekhyun’s firm is planning to update its portfolio and they needed Jongin to take new photos of their projects. While Jongin mostly did editorial and commercial shoots, he couldn’t easily turn down Baekhyun. The meeting lasted for a good hour where Sehun presented the list of their projects that they plan to include in the portfolio. Baekhyun decided which ones to include and specific the projects that need to be front and center. Jongin, on the other hand, gave his creative input whenever Baekhyun found trouble filtering their list.

“I already contacted the management of these sites before we finalized this list so we’re actually good to shoot later this afternoon as scheduled.” Baekhyun states as their meeting came to a close. “There’s no need for a huge team so I guess Sehun can accompany you?” Baekhyun motions to Jongin. 

Jongin may have acquainted himself with the presence of Sehun but the prospect of them spending almost a week touring the city does nothing to ease his nerves. The only response he could muster was a hesitant nod to Baekhyun. 

“You can take my car, Sehun.” Baekhyun says as he detaches his keys from his belt. 

Jongin halts him. “Oh no need. I brought my car. Sehun can just ride me.” Jongin instantly blushes when he realizes how wrong his statement came out. “I mean I can drive and Sehun can just ride with me.” If there’s anything Jongin could have at the moment, he would wish to disappear from sight. 

Baekhyun and Sehun exchange playful looks at each other and Jongin is just annoyed how he’s facade of a cool and sexy professional instantly evaporates when Sehun is around. It doesn’t help how Baekhyun seems to encourage everything. 

Sehun drives the joke further. “Of course, I can ride with you Mr. Kim.” Sehun catches himself. “I mean, Jongin.” Jongin blinks his eyes hoping to erase the memory of how Sehun just smiled suggestively at him. In another instance, he would have instantly scolded the person in front of him. But for some weird reason, he just couldn’t find the energy and courage to do so. 

Of course Baekhyun couldn’t help himself. “Wow, you’re on first name basis, already.” Baekhyun leans to Jongin’s side and whispers. “I think Kyungsoo might have his new kitchenware set soon.” 

As flustered as he is, Jongin tries his best to gather whatever confidence he has left. “Fat chance.” 

Baekhyun leans back, pretending that mini-conversation with Jongin didn’t happen. “Are you ready to go for this afternoon?”

“Of course. I have my gear locked in my car.” Jongin replies, his confidence slowly coming back. “Do you want to grab lunch first?” 

Baekhyun instantly shakes his head. “Oh, I don't think I can, I have a lunch meeting with a prospective client.” He looks at Sehun, smiling. “I think Sehun can join you for lunch, will that be okay?” 

Sehun perks up. “Of course, boss.” He turns to Jongin. “What do you want to eat?” Sehun said in the most suspicious manner, hinting with seduction. 

Jongin ignores Sehun’s advance and blankly responds. “Pizza and chicken would be nice.” 

“Alright. It’s settled. Sehun, can you pay for your expenses today? Just collect the receipts so I can pay them back.” Baekhyun instructed Sehun who was already collecting his stuff. 

“Sure thing, boss.”

* * *

“What made you choose this career?” Sehun nonchalantly asked as he picked up a slice of four-cheese pizza. Jongin satisfyingly bit off from the chicken he’s holding before he answers Sehun. His nervousness from earlier completely dissipates and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s eating his comfort food or he finally gave in to Sehun's confidence. 

“Not the type of question I usually get asked during a work lunch.” Jongin wipes the grease off his mouth. “But to answer your question, this is what i’m really good at. It’s fun, it’s never the same, and I love going around.” 

“So you’re adventurous?” Sehun smiles suggestively. 

Jongin waves off Sehun’s implied meaning. “Yes, I think I am. I never really liked spending my whole day on a desk job.” 

“So you think my job is boring?” Sehun retorted, his eyes brimming with playfulness. 

“I didn’t say that.” Jongin quickly denied. “I just think that this kind of job is not for me.” He shifts in his seat and thinks of a way to alter the course of their conversation. “What about you? Don’t the long hours tire you out?” 

“I’m still an intern so I’m still enjoying everything while I still can.” Sehun ponders. “And I always wanted to be an architect, so I guess all the sacrifices are worth it.” He leans closer and looks at Jongin directly in the eye. “Especially when I can work with someone as hot as you.” 

Jongin doesn’t know how to react especially when he already lowered his defenses, thinking that Sehun might just be a friendly guy. Apparently, he seems to be more than that. He resorts to a slight chuckle as he grabs another crunchy chicken leg. 

“I’m serious.” Sehun says. “You’re really hot, you know. I could take you for a runway model, any other day.” 

Jongin just rolls his eyes. “Stop flattering me, Mr. Oh.” He’s not really used to getting direct compliments like these, and with the same confidence as Sehun does. “If anything, you look more like a runway model than I do.” 

Sehun smiles as he finally finds his entry. “So you think I’m hot?” 

Jongin averts his eyes, suddenly finding interest in the group of young professionals seated on the table across them. “I guess.” Jongin admits.

Sehun trains his eyes on the older man, who now fixates on the platter of fried chicken before him. “I just love my job.” He mutters to himself. Jongin makes out the words but he chooses to ignore Sehun’s mini-celebration. He doesn’t want to give the taller guy another chance to tease him. _Yes. That’s what Jongin likes to think of Sehun’s actions. Sehun is just teasing him. Maybe this is just the way he is._

* * *

The two men toured across the city as Jongin took interior and exterior shots of the firm’s previous projects. Sehun assists Jongin as he coordinates with each building’s management so they can enter and take photos. Everything would have been going smoothly for Jongin if Sehun didn’t keep on flirting with him. 

Like when they were standing opposite a high-rise building that Jongin just photographed. It was a rather hot day and his forehead got all sweaty. He was about to reach in for his pocket handkerchief when Sehun interrupted and brought a tissue on his face. “My boss might tell me off if he learns I’m not taking care of you enough.” Sehun seriously says when he noticed Jongin’s flabbergasted look. 

_Nice try, lover boy._

“I think I can wipe my sweat just fine on my own.” Jongin says, trying to hold back his amused smile. “Thanks, anyway.” He grabs the tissues from Sehun’s hand. 

Jongin was reading Kyungsoo’s texts while lounging in a lobby when Sehun probably noticed how he kept smiling. Kyungsoo just had this effect on him that anything his boyfriend does makes him feel giddy and soft. “I wish I smiled like that when I’m on my phone. Someone special?” 

_Why is he so nosy?_ Jongin thought to himself. He just smiled and replied with a short answer. “My boyfriend.” 

Sehun nodded his head slowly as he muttered to himself, still loud enough for Jongin to hear. “Too bad.” 

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “What did you say?” 

“I said, too bad you have a boyfriend.” 

Jongin was taken aback, he didn’t expect Sehun to admit to what he said. “Are you really like everyone?” 

“Like what?” Sehun smiled playfully. 

“You know.” Jongin taps his foot on the marble floor. “You ask a lot of personal questions. You easily get comfortable with me even if this is just our second meeting. Don’t get me wrong, I really don’t mind.” 

Sehun lets out a small laugh. “I think I’m just like that.” 

Jongin just nods and he sits up and heads to the bathroom. 

“Too bad I can’t get too comfortable with you.” Sehun adds.

Jongin continues walking and just laughs at Sehun’s statement. _It’s not everyday I get to work with someone as flirty as this one,_ he thought. 

Jongin spends another with Sehun touring the city. He just needs to shoot all the sites listed by Sehun and send over all the photos he’s taken then he’s done with this project. It was an easy project but it paid handsomely. 

In the two days that Jongin worked with Sehun, he learned how the younger man was really dedicated and passionate about his job. Sehun acted like a tour guide, telling stories about the sites they’re visiting and explaining details that non-architects wouldn’t usually notice. 

Sehun could be intrusive and loud at times but he made every moment fun and Jongin could only wish he worked with people with the same qualities, minus the flirtiness of course. When he worked with Sehun, it didn’t feel like working at all. 

They just returned to the office and Jongin went straight to Baekhyun so they could tie up some loose ends. Actually, Baekhyun just wanted an excuse so he could take a break from his work and chat with his friend. 

“So, tell me.” Baekhyun cards his fingers. “Was two days enough for Sehun to seduce you?” 

“Shut up, Baek.” Jongin dismissed him with an amused smile. “He’s nice working with, you know. I think he has great potential. And I have a boyfriend, remember?” 

“I know that, of course. And I also know that you’re in an open relationship. So, it wouldn't really be an issue if you fooled around a bit. And it’s Sehun we’re talking about. Do you know he also models for some brands?” 

“Serves him well, I guess. I mean he has the build and the looks. And for the millionth time, I’m only consenting to this setup with Kyungsoo because I think he wants to experiment. He’ll come around, soon enough.” Jongin said with finality. 

“Alright, I won’t bother with you anymore.” Baekhyun finally relents. “Anyway, we’re going out for drinks after work. Will you join us? I’ll also invite Kyungsoo.” 

“Sure, I am not above rejecting free alcohol.” Jongin smiles at the invitation. “Good luck with Kyungsoo, though. A lot’s going on in their company, I doubt he could afford getting wasted tonight.” 

True enough, Kyungsoo passed on Baekhyun’s invitation only offering to pick up Jongin if he gets too drunk to drive. 

It was only around 10 of them, mostly Baekhyun’s team and a couple of interns including Sehun. It was a Friday night so the bar was packed with young adults who want to drown out all the pent-up stress from the previous work week. 

It was a posh establishment, just a few blocks away from their workplace. Baekhyun got them one of those fancy private rooms in a loft that overlooked the dance floor. Strobe lights flashed around but their room drowned out just enough noise for them to easily hear each other’s voices. 

If Jongin had been drunk, he would imagine that the tall, lean guy seated across the table was throwing him seductive looks. But he was not. And as much as he’d like to assume that he’s reading too much into Sehun’s actions, even a cactus would realize that Sehun is very much ready to pounce. 

Baekhyun, as their superior and also the most talkative in the group, led the conversation. He may be their boss in the office, but he liked to be friends with his workmates. Almost an hour had passed and Baekhyun was _very kind_ to let it slip that Jongin danced a lot in college. 

Jongin didn’t even realize but they were suddenly spilling into the dancefloor as their group chanted his name. Maybe it was the alcohol and the peer pressure but he found himself in the middle, moving his body and hitting every beat with laser-like precision. 

Honestly, Jongin enjoyed being in the spotlight when it came to dancing. This was his territory and his body moved like a well-oiled machine. He was lost in the moment, basking in the attention of the circle of people surrounding him. This time, strangers gathered around and cheering for him. 

He closed his eyes and danced some more until he felt someone else invade his space. And there was him. The tall and devilishly handsome guy that ceaselessly tried to get in his pants the whole week. 

Sehun inches closer and Jongin realizes how the taller guy also dances perfectly to the beat. It was dark but the few seconds that the strobe lights caught Sehun’s face, Jongin saw him smirking as if at any moment, Jongin would give in. 

Never wanting to back up from a challenge, Jongin closes the gap between them and he moves his body, dangerously brushing on Sehun’s clothes. The taller guy responds to Jongin’s movements, rolling his hips forward as lewd as he can. 

The DJ probably caught on the little show on the dance floor when the upbeat music suddenly shifted to slow and hazy beats. The two tall men instantly adjusted. 

Jongin didn’t know what possessed him when he held Sehun’s shoulders and grinded his hips forward. This time, he made sure to hit every inch of Sehun’s crotch. He was about to regret his decision until he felt that Sehun was responding to this thrusts. 

Jongin firmly held Sehun as he circled the latter’s body. They were on a world of their own and the cheers of the people around them were easily drowned out by the music blasting through the speakers. 

Jongin was now behind Sehun and if what he did earlier was wild enough, Sehun was not prepared for what he did next. Jongin brought down his hands from Sehun’s broad shoulders down to his thin and muscular waist. Still rocking and moving their hands and bodies to the music, Jongin bucks his hips forward, thrusting into Sehun’s fully clothed behind. 

Sehun was first surprised but he eventually caught on. He spread his legs apart and lower his torso so that his hands now touched the floor for support. 

Seeing how Sehun was probably in his best dance duet (if you could call it that), Jongin held Sehun’s hips tighter. He angled his body, alternating between left and right. It took all the self-control left in him to massage Sehun’s firm ass proudly displayed in front of him. 

Sehun was in a tiring position holding his butt up as his blood rushed down his face and only the legs of the people around them filled his line of vision. He slowly lowered himself, his hands crawling forward, until his whole body was on the floor. He turned his body so now he faced the strobing lights and his elbows supported his torso. 

Jongin danced for a few moments before he crouched down and grinded on Sehun’s body, much to the pleasure of the crowd. It was not every day that you saw two handsome young men dancing with as much as want and desire and passion as Jongin and Sehun did. 

Sehun only smirked when Jongin knelt above him, body still moving and not missing a beat. Jongin tried to hide his surprise when Sehun held him and switched their positions. 

It was Sehun’s turn to ride Jongin. He pinned down Jongin’s arms and rolled his entire body, ensuring that his hardening crotch grazed on Jongin. 

If he was asked, Jongin was amazed at Sehun’s dancing. The younger man moved with so much finesse and precision, that Jongin felt challenged. He saw how Sehun looked down on him, his face beading with sweat, and continued to gyrate his hips and torso. 

Jongin felt a sudden surge of panic when Sehun was suddenly leaning down on him, his face moving closer. Sehun held his face and asked. 

“Can I kiss you now?” 

Jongin mustered all the self-control and confidence he had left and smirked at Sehun’s question. He badly wanted to bury his face and suck Sehun’s soul out of his body. The boy has been taunting him all week and Jongin just wanted to give him what he wanted. But he didn’t. At least, not yet. 

“You wish, Mr. Oh.” 

Sehun, who was probably expecting this response, just smiled back in defeat. But Jongin could see the hint of dissapoint spread out Sehun's face, still hovering dangerously above him. Sehun was most likely assuming that he could topple Jongin’s defense, but it was not enough. 

The two stood up and the circle just dissolved as the crowd cheered and applauded the impromptu performance. 

The group were now back to their room for another round of drinks. Of course, Baekhyun would not let the incident go to waste. 

“If you weren’t fully clothed a while ago, I would assume you were fucking on that nasty dance floor.” 

Sehun smirked at the comment. “You liked our performance, boss?” 

“Of course I did.” Baekhyun shouted jokingly. “I missed the times Jongin grinded on the floor as if there were no tomorrow. Imagine if he were shirtless. The crowd would go wild.” 

Jongin downed his drink first before telling off Baekhyun. “Hey! Don’t give them ideas.” 

“I would love it more if you went down on me like that shirtless and your sweat dripped on me.” Sehun said with nonchalance. 

His workmates just burst out in laughter, hitting him, and saying how his mouth had no filter. If Jongin felt any remorse from rejecting Sehun earlier, it was gone by the time they finished drinking. 

Everyone was now gone and only Jongin, Baekhyun, and Sehun were left. Baekhyun settled the tab as Jongin phoned his boyfriend so Kyungsoo could pick him up. He was not totally wasted but everything was already spinning. Why Sehun stayed around, was a question Jongin didn’t bother asking anymore. 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun shouted over the loudspeakers. “Is your boyfriend picking you up?” 

“Yeah. You two should go ahead. He’s coming in a while.” Jongin responded. 

Baekhyun didn’t want to leave Jongin alone but the latter forced them to leave, saying he will just wait in the fast food place opposite the bar. Sehun offered to stay behind but Jongin didn't want Kyungsoo to see them together. The two relented and now Jongin was seated, munching down the Big Mac he ordered. 

Kyungsoo arrived just as Jongin was finished eating. “Where’s your car?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Oh. I parked at Baekhyun’s office. Just drop me off there tomorrow so I can pick it up.” Jongin responded lazily. 

“You look like a baby when you’re drunk.” Kyungsoo jested as he pinched Jongin’s cheeks. 

“I’m your baby.” Jongin pouted as he hugged Kyungsoo’s waist. He was about to brush his mouth along Kyungsoo’s crotch but his boyfriend stopped him in time.

“Hey! This is a McDonald’s, sir!” Kyungsoo berated. “Come on!” 

It was a short drive considering it was already 3 am and there’s barely any traffic. Kyungsoo sighed in relief when Jongin was still sober enough to clean himself up and now the two rest comfortably on the bed, the duvet swallowing their bodies to give the maximum comfort. 

“You got wasted tonight so I assume you have nowhere to be tomorrow?” Kyungsoo inquired as he tucked the blanket. 

“Yeah. I just need to pick up my car and process some photos.” 

_Pause._

Jongin was dying to tell Kyungsoo about Sehun but he didn’t want to lose the bet. Technically, nothing is going on between them but he couldn’t resist not telling anything to Kyungsoo. It felt wrong. 

“Hey, love.” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand and drew circles with his thumb. “About our open relationship thingy?” 

Kyungsoo excitedly shifted his body and faced Jongin. “What about it?” 

“I kinda danced too comfortably with one of Baekhyun’s interns earlier.” Jongin shyly revealed. “But there’s nothing going on between us. It was just dancing. Trust me.” 

“Of course I trust you.” Kyungsoo chuckled softly. “And I would mind you dancing too comfortably with anyone especially when we’re technically free to do so much more than that.” 

“Still.” Jongin sighed. “I just wanted to tell you. Anyway, I thought you needed this but you haven’t introduced me to anyone yet.” 

“You sound too excited for someone who actually didn’t want this in the first place.” 

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Jongin defended himself. 

“Yes, you didn’t. But I know you. You just agreed because you understand me and you don’t want to cage me.” Kyungsoo held Jongin’s face. “But year. I’ve been spending some time talking with this guy on Tinder. He’s younger but I think he’s really nice. Would it be okay if I meet him first before I introduce him to you?” 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hesitation. 

“Of course, I’ll meet him in public. Somewhere safe. And I’ll keep in touch with you the whole time.” 

“Alright.” Jongin sighed in defeat. “But you promise to introduce me?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo nodded. “In the meantime, maybe you should try finding someone else too.” Kyungsoo paused and suddenly got excited. “We could have a double date!” 

“Oh my god.” Jongin slowly said, his drunken stupor instantly evaporating at Kyungsoo’s statement. “I guess I’ll try to look for someone.” 

Jongin was about to surrender to sleep when he suddenly realized something.

“Wait!” He held Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Are you planning to make us all have sex with each other?” 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “If that’s okay with you and with them.” He stated plainly. 

Jongin merely laughed. This whole arrangement felt surreal. He didn’t think of any response and just drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk on Twitter, @jonginoon1!


End file.
